Alimentame
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: El hombre se llena por el estomago y la mujer por los oidos. Ryoma x Sakuno x Jin Akutsu


**Aliméntame**

Los hombres se llenan por el estomago…la mujer por los oídos.

Ryoma caminaba rumbo a la escuela eso de levantarse temprano obligado por su madre y prima no era una buena idea a su parecer, pero:

-Debes llegar temprano el primer día…AUNQUE SEA EL ÚNICO.

Con ese buen pretexto lo habían parado, vestido y encaminado al colegio quería dormir con…Karupin y bueno la escuela era aburrida y todos los años la misma…ni halar con ellas nadie podía.

Tezka aun era Capitán de Seigaku y un jugador renombrado en Japón y Alemania y no les hacia la vida fácil así que ese verano se había ido a Estados Unidos a entrenar y competir en unos torneos bastante conocidos en donde lo invitaban y…como siempre venia victorioso…^-^

Al avanzar entre las calles noto un ruido conocido era el rebotar de una pelota de tenis contra el suelo…eso lo extraño, pues era muy temprano para que alguien entrenara, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando noto que en una parada de bus estaba una chica con una raqueta rebotando una pelota esperando su trasporte…era muy linda cabello castaño corto…como el de Ann Tachibana, pero con las puntas rojo oscuro, lucia una falda escocesa y camisa blanca como las chicas de la** Yamabuki**, se le veía confiada y prácticamente salto de la alegría cuando vio su autobús llegar

-…vaya algunas personas disfrutan de ir a la escuela_ pensó Ryoma.

Llego a Seigaku al entrar a su salón no noto nada extraño, pero después del almuerzo pudo observar que Ryuzaki no le trajo pastelillos, ni torta, galletas, jugo, postre, ni comida preparada "con amor", ni nada en realidad…

-¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki?_ refunfuño buscando a sus cocinera personal-¿en donde se metió?...necesito comer_ protesto el Príncipe del Tenis.

¡Ryuzaki!... ¿donde esta esa chica?, ha faltado a sus deberes reales…ah dejado sin postre al Samurai Júnior… ¡Ryuzaki!...Así se llamaba era nieta de la entrenadora de Seigaku…iba en Seigaku ¿o no?; era mala en el tenis buena cocinera…bonita, pero frágil…educada, pero ingenua y atenta, pero fastidiosa…aunque no como su amiga Tomoka…

-¿Un momento desde cuando había en el tanto interés por una chica tan torpe?...pero ¿Y mi postre?...

-Oh por Kami-Sama ¿me he acostumbrado a su trato especial tanto que no puedo vivir sin el?_ se pregunto Ryoma internamente pateándose porque sin haberlo notado lo habían acostumbrado como a un animal…no era mas que eso… un gato al que han entrenado para recibir su alimento.

En la tarde de entrenamiento después de haber peleado con Momoshiro por un panecillo…busco con la mirada a la chica de largas trenzas y ojos dulces en las canchas de Tenis para ver si tenía un postre para él o un pastelillo, pero no la hallo.

-Esto si era extraño, ella nunca se pierde mis partidos ni entrenamientos_ pensó Ryoma para si al tiempo que notaba que era observado muy amigablemente por cierto genio de sonrisa irritante.

-¿Qué quieres Fuji Sempai?_

-¿Buscas a tu Flor?_

-No se de que me hablas_ dijo Ryoma sonrojándose ocultándolo con la gorra.

-Pues que no te esfuerces Ryoma…ella, pues conoció a alguien este verano y se cambio de escuela con ÉL_ dijo Syusuke con un tono maligno que le hizo remover las extrañas a Ryoma.

-¿Qué significa eso?... ¿quien es el?_ le interrogo Ryoma sin poder contenerse.

-Solo te ayudare si me dejas observar los hechos desde la primera fila… ¿tenemos un trato?_ dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-Trato… ¿Qué paso con ella durante el verano?_

-Antes yo te preguntare ¿la amas o solo te gusta?_

-Pues no lo se…no se de eso_

-Fácil… ¿en que piensas cuando la recuerdas?_

-En su largo cabello_

-Pero,…creí que no te gustaba_

-Se le ve lindo… la hace ver como una de esas muñecas de porcelana, pero es un lastre para jugar Tenis así que por eso se lo critique_

-Bueno te informo que se lo corto_

-Rayos… ¿por que?_

-Como dijiste… es un peso para jugar Tenis_

-¿Cómo diablos paso esto?_

-Hubo un asalto y un ataque al dueño de una tienda en el centro, Sakuno estaba cerca en una tienda de discos y en ella también estaba él…así que en la persecución del responsable los agentes entraron a la tienda y lo arrestaron a el culpándolo por su aspecto parecía un malhechor …fueron violentos, pero ella lo defendió diciendo que ella había estado con el toda la tarde así que era inocente…la policía le creyó, atraparon al verdadero delincuente y el le agradeció haciéndose su amigo y entrenador de tenis mas entregado_

-Eso no puede ser todo_ dijo Ryoma con rudeza.

-Bueno hay mas, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas… ¿a ti no?...^-^

-¿Por qué se cambio de escuela?, ¿a que escuela?, ¿Por que se corto el cabello?, ¿Por que me dejo?, ¿Se fue y no me lo notifico?... ¿Quien es ÉL?_ dijo ya Ryoma fuera de si.

-Bien primero para estar cerca de él y que la siga entrenando, segundo a Yamabuki, tercero para poder tener equilibrio jugando, cuarto porque nunca le prestabas atención…ni siquiera que sus comidas te gustaban, quinto porque tu no eras nada de ella así de simple, quería olvidarte y sexto Jin Akutsu_

-¡!_

-¿No quieres verlo?_ dijo Syusuke con una total sonrisa de satisfacción de las mas psicópatas que existen…que yo no la cambiaria por nada del mundo…^-^

Después de tranquilizar a Ryoma Fuji Syusuke y el Samurai Júnior se dirigieron al centro a comprar algo de comer Ryoma seguía hambriento y Momoshiro era el responsable.

Mientras comían le explico muchas cosas.

-Dime como se le ve el cabello corto_ susurro Ryoma triste mientras comía su Hamburguesa.

-Pues, se le ve bien…parece un ángel se ha vuelto rápida y ya no es torpe_

-Vaya apenas puedo creerlo_

-Pues créelo…Jin es solo su amigo, pero lo de su "asistente" es otra historia…se le nota demasiado que a él le gusta ella_

-¿Quién es el asistente de Gin Akutsu?_

-Pues Dan Taichi, ¿que otro seria?_

-Oh, bueno el es un tonto de primera…por él no hay problema_

-Si…bueno, pero Jin, él…pues_ tartamudeo Fuji a propósito para poder ver la expresión desesperada de Ryoma_

-¿Qué…que con el?, Fuji-Sempai…dígame_ exclamo angustiado.

-A él si le gusta ella…Ryoma, se le nota demasiado en el sentido de pues que…tu sabes se ha dejado de las andanzas para estar con ella a tiempo completo y eso nunca es buena señal, tu sabes que un hombre cambie tanto cuando entra una chica en su vida solo significa una cosa_

-¿Qué cosa?_

-Amor verdadero Ryoma,… y eso jamás se cura_

-Bueno, pero Jin se dará cuanta que el no es bueno para ella…_

-Porque dices que el no es para ella, es todo un caballero, la cuido cuando tu no estuviste, le hace practicar tenis, hacer karate y demás entrenamientos para hacerla fuerte, supongo que no quiere una esposa débil ya que el es tan fuerte; además del hecho de que ella le hace deliciosas comidas y la verdad se ven bien juntos_ dijo por ultimo el Genio de Seigaku.

-¡ ¿HAS DICHO ESPOSA?_

Ahora lo único que había era la sonrisa demente de Fuji Syusuke, porque Ryoma estaba inconsciente.

Mientas que en las canchas de una escuela a mucha distancia de allí una chica audaz con aspecto rebelde y con mucho maquillaje jugaba como si fuese el clon de Momoshiro Takeshi, se le veía fuerte, segura, tranquila, confiada y triste.

-Bien, vamos tu puedes hacerlo… eresla Florde Yamabuki tú puedes _ gritaban Jin Akutsu y su lacayo Dan mientras la joven enfrentaba hasta hace polvo a "El Afortunado" de

"Jin Akutsu… ya basta, deja de decir eso"_ me dices haciendo un gesto de enojo y susto.

Eres un encanto cuando pones esos gestos, una dulzura intimada por su propio anhelo…pensando soñador Jin.

En esta parte para disfrutarlo más escuchen "Atado a tu amor" de Chayane

"Sakuno…" _Obedecerte es mi deber, servirte mi placer, tenerte mi necesidad. Independiente de todo, me dedico a ti,…a entrenarte en Tenis, en Karate, en atletismo…en todo lo que sé…como una mera excusa para estar cerca de tí, el rocé terso de tu piel calma mis temores, es el fin de mi trayectoria sin sentido te encontré y tu me rescataste…era un perro callejero y tu me hallaste…me diste un refugio…tu mirada, esa llena de ternura y de cariño…Ah!... si tus deliciosas comidas fortalecen mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, tu crees que yo te hice mas fuerte de lo que eras antes de conocerme, pero la verdad es que eres tu quien me ha dado fuerzas a mí.

Mientras tus ojos chocolates sigan fijando alguna meta en los míos, mi inútil vida tiene sentido, aunque solo sea compañerismo lo que trasmito para ti,...es solo para que no notes el efecto que tienes en mí, pienso que sin tí no tiene sentido vivir o morir…jugar o ganar…esto par mí es nuevo y la verdad no se desde cuando empezó esta pesadilla.

-Jin…_ me dices algo reprochándome, mas no te oigo mis ojos siguen tus labios…y no quieren dejar de hacerlo.

Eres mi todo, mas allá de una compañera, mas allá de un simple deseo, eres mi única razón, para bien o mal, tus palabras no son mis ordenes, son la posibilidad de verte sonreír, por lo tanto son también lo que yo quiero.

Se que no puedes dejar de pensar en él…siempre esta en tu mente.

Pero me da igual, lo trascendental no va a cambiar nada mi adorado ángel mixto…eres mitad ángel, mitad demonio, eres veneno y antídoto, bendición y maldición…mía y ajena.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no tienes remedio_ me dices escucharte así,… tan cerca, tu armonizarte voz, con cada nota tranquiliza mi espíritu, una hermosa manera de ser rechazado, sin duda.

Es un juego eterno para ti, una búsqueda permanente de hacerte mas fuerte, eso haces inconscientemente, querer imitarme sin embargo… no aceptas un cambio radical, no quieres admitirlo, pero deseas que cuando el vuelva te vea te reconozca…

-¿Oh es que acaso tan ciego estoy?, es verdad cuando él vuelva nada para ti significare… nada…solo un amigo, un estúpido que se ha enamorado de un sueño imposible.

Si eso llegara a ser, si tú tan siquiera me apreciaras…mas como hombre que como amigo… si a pesar de todo ello, si una sola de tus miradas fuera para mí, aun en la distancia de continentes, planetas o constelaciones, entonces todo mi esfuerzo habrá valido la pena.

-Luces tan hermosa esta mañana_ te digo serio y sincero.

-Tú siempre igual, mentiroso_ aquel rubor tímido invade tu suave piel con una de tus miradas violetas… todo eso es para mi una especie de recompensa, podría pasar toda una eternidad solo mirándote, para mí tiene sentido…se que te amo, que a mí mismo me hago daño.

Cuando no lo notas puedo acariciar tu sedoso cabello, apartarte los mechones de la frente, tocar tu mano, que tu piel roce con la mía, como por accidente, todo esto me inyecta la energía para seguir, continuar, sin importar el limite de mis fuerzas, si es por ti, imposible es una palabra que ya no existe, si es por ti, para mi no existen fronteras.

Te entreno con esmero procurando hacer de ti el mejor jugador de tenis que yo el **"Gran Jin Akutsu"** pueda crear, para mi propio orgullo y vanidad.

Cada día paso por tu casa a buscarte, para trotar muy temprano de manera que puedo ser el primero que vez en la mañana y al último que vez en la noche, lo hago para que te concentres en mí y ver si logro que lo olvides y me des una oportunidad…una que se bien que seria una en un millón.

Si puedo verte una vez mas, todas las contracciones dolorosas del palpitar incesante de mi corazón se transforman en un verdadero alivio.

En cada instante que tenga que ver con mi ángel, mi diosa en esta tierra, la respiración deja escapar un poco de lo mucho que siento por tí, que ni las palabras, ni los actos, realmente nada es suficiente para decir, demostrar, describir lo mucho que siento hacia tu esencia.

Ya no soporto mas, este aire constante, el dolor en el pecho, el anhelo de verte, de hacértelo saber, sentir, creer que te amo sinceramente; si para poder lograrlo debo dejar de existir luego de eso, realmente no importa mucho, si debe ser el mas doloroso de los finales para mi, no dudes que seguiría sin importarme, el solo hecho de saberte bien, de alguna manera, de saber que aun el mas remoto de tus pensamientos es para mi, lo que sea, no es nada.

Mientras que la mente de Sakuno era un castillo en donde solo reinaban dos cosas; la confusión que sentía hacia el pensamiento de que le gustaba Jin, porque obviamente la chica es humana y él era atento, todo un caballero, muy rudo (eso siempre impresiona), parecía de acero, pero cuando se trataba de ella era otra cosa y la certeza de que aun amaba con locura al Príncipe del Tenis…como todas nosotras…^/^

Dos días después de su llegada y del inicio de las clases Ryoma se encontraba desquitando su ira contra un totalmente anonadado Momoshiro que no sabía que rayos la pasaba al Samurai Júnior…lo estaba haciendo pedazos sin razón aparente.

Entre los que observaban la escena se encontraban el Capitán Tezuka, Eiji Kikumaru y Syuzuke Fuji…^-^

-Nunca vi a Ryoma jugar asi_ comento Tezka a pesar de ser siempre callado.

-Esta dejando salir mucha tensión_ añadió Eiji.

-Es que necesita canalizar sus tenciones Eiji_ explico Fuji.

-¿Por qué estará en ese estado el O´chibi?_

-Se llaman celos Eiji y se tienen cuando la persona que amas esta con otro_ volvió a susurrar Fuji no sin cierto aire de maldad…mirando a Tezuka directamente a los ojos.

-No entiendo ¿a quien ama nuestro pequeño?_ interrogo nuevamente el ingenuo de Eiji Kikumaru.

-Pues ala Florde Yamabuki_

-¿Te refieres a ella, la chica con el saque de ensueño y un dunk smash que rivaliza con el de Momoshiro?_ pregunto el neko histérico.

-Si esa misma_ afirmo el Tensai.

-Me parece que le han dado un entrenamiento extensivo durante el verano…aun asi las posibilidades de rivalice con Momoshiro son pocas_

-Pues aunque no lo crean la he estado monitoreando y la verdad tu suposición esta errada Tezuka_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! , Sadaharu ¿desde cuando estabas aquí?_ exclamo Eiji.

-Desde hace poco_

-¿Qué sabes de ella Sadaharu?_ susurro Tezuka como quien pide un reporte de daños.

-Que es buena, le falta alegría, pero investigue y tiene un arma secreta_

-¿Cuál?... ¿una mirada de ángel?_

-Cállate Eiji_ le corrigió el mayor al necio de Seigaku.

-Tiene un muy buen Hametsu e no Rondo_

-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas?... ¿como el de Atobe?_

-Pues sí, pero en versión mujer_

-Es decir con menos potencia_

-Si, pero creara problemas_

-Oh, veo estas tomando medidas para cuando estemos frente a Yamabuki_

-Asi es_

-Debe ser duro para una chica estar en un equipo de solo hombres_ añadió Eiji.

-Si a Sumire-Sensei no le hizo gracia que se pasara especialmente a esa escuela_ susurro Tezka bastante convencido.

-Claro ella y el entrenador Banji son rivales_

-En eso tienes razón, pero su humillación mayor ni siquiera fue el entrador quien hizo que la chica mejorara, sino ese estudiante que se retiro del Club de Tenis Jin Akutsu, supe que obligo al entrenador de Yamabuki a recibirla en el equipo de tenis masculino puesto que no había femenino.

-Aunque ese sujeto es muy extraño y sus técnicas de entrenar tambien, sabe lo que hace_

-Si hablas de que planea vencernos este año tenlo por seguro_

-¿Crees que utilice a la nieta de la entrenadora en nuestra contra?

-Claro que si ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos_

-Si, eso si que fue sorpresa, espero no enfrentarla en las próximas eliminatorias.

-¿Por qué dices eso Eiji?_ le interrogo extrañado Fuji.

-Porque es muy linda…de seguro perdería_...^-^º

-Baka_ susurraron todos.

-Bueno solo podemos hacer algo por Ryoma-Kun_susuro Fuji al extraño grupo.

-¿Que es?_ tercio Eiji emocionado.

-Ayudarlo a recuperar a su chica, recuerden que prácticamente se la han quitado…eso lo hace sentirse depre.

-Es cierto, ademas de que nos daría una enorme ventaja en las semifinales_

-Oh, Sadaharu tu siempre tan sensible_ fue lo ultimo que logro decir a Eiji.

De pronto Ryoma derroto a Momoshiro quien cayo exhausto en el suelo de la cancha en la mirada de Ryoma se veía ira y determinación, lucia distinto y con una mirada de total furia dijo en tono audible para todos:

-La perdí, pero….la recuperare…por Kami lo juro.

-No estarás solo te ayudaremos_ le dijo Fuji que de alguna forma se le apareció por detrás.

-No gracias Fuji-Sempai esto debo arreglarlo solo_ fue la respuesta del chico.

-Esta bien_ le respondió el Tensai de Seigaku.

Cuando Ryoma estuvo a una distancia prudencial camino a los casilleros salieron el resto del grupo de detrás del arbusto y de inmediato Eiji interrogo al chico.

-Pero… ¿No creen que Ryoma se vea en problemas al ir solo a Yamabuki?_

-Es cierto Syusuke es territorio de Jin Akutsu puede ser peligroso…el podría querer lastimarlo_ dijo la angustiada vos del sub-capitán.

-Oishi tiene razón Syusuke_ esta era la grabe voz del Capitán Tezuka.

-Bueno…eso tenemos que verlo… ¿no creen?_ susurro Fuji con una de esas sonrisas que hacen que tengamos escalofríos...^-^

-Fuji es oficial…tu asustas amigo_ dijo Eiji…^-^º

-Cierto_ corroboro Oishi…T-T

-Llevare palomitas… ¿Qué traerán ustedes?_…^-^

-Fujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ exclamaron todos…O_o

Esa misma tarde se dirigió a las canchas de la escuela Yamabuki en busca de su ama como un buen gatito perdido.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla allí en medio de un elenco de galanes se encontraba ella, como en una tienda de animales mirando y sonriendo a todos los candidatos a mascotas, en realidad todos le hacían gracias la trataban… como una reina, los de Seigaku se preocupaban demasiado aquí no habían chicas como Sakuno…aquí ella erala Princesadel Tenis… ¿Por qué dejaría todo esto por volver a un lugar en donde solo es una mas?

Ryoma reflexiono esta serie de interrogantes, el sabia mejor que nadie que Tomoka era su mejor amiga y de seguro la extrañaba y que su interés en él era casi desmedido, solo que no había podido admitirlo…hasta ahora, era como que un enfermo admitiera que se encontraba aquejado de muerte casi ninguno lo hace…casi ninguno lo acepta, para Ryoma Echizen eso era estar enamorado…sentir una necesidad desmedida de alguien, una especie de enfermedad, pero la verdad era que se había descubierto así mismo dependiendo de la atención y el cuidado de alguien…era su definición de amor…Dependencia…necesidad…dulzura…cuidado y cariño. Nunca nadie había ejercido semejante influencia sobre él. Su temperamento, su naturaleza independiente, se rebeló contra la idea de aquella cálida dominación…, pero día a día sin notarlo y con mucha sutileza la niña de mirada tierna y voz tímida se había colado en su corazón transformándole en lo que era ahora una mascota dependiente de sus dueña que moriría sin sus cuidado.

La verdad era que si nunca había reparado en ello, para él era verla cada día, entrenar torpemente…mirándolo jugar y el demostrándole como se hacia… con la esperanza de que ella mejorara.

Charlar con Tomota, gritar cuando ganaba Seigaku.

Sakuno era el alma del equipo, la nieta de la entrenadora, la dama que ninguno de ellos era y sobre todas las cosas el pastel de triunfo después de un partido, suave como el panecillo en el desayuno, tierna como el postre del almuerzo, sensible como su comida preparada con esmero las tardes de entrenamiento en las canchas del padre de Kachiro, delicada y afable como el dulce de los domingos, ella era todo comida y de la mejor ¿un momento cuando deje de pensar en la chica y empecé a pensar en comida?, se reprendió a si mismo por pensar como Momoshiro.

Era cierto ella le daba pastel después de un juego, panecillos en el desayuno, postre en el almuerzo, comida y demás.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por Kami estoy perdido_ se susurró a si mismo.

-¿A que has venido Echizen?…te exijo que te vayas_ era la inconfundible vos de Jin Akutsu…hizo que se le secara la garganta ese chico era un ser de las cavernas.

-No lo haré hasta halar con ella_ fue la altanera respuesta.

-Si esta aquí es porque no quiere volver a verte nunca mas_ fue una confesión un tanto brusca por parte del enorme muchacho.

-Aun no hablo con ella, asi que no lo se quiero que sea ella quien me lo diga_

-Perdiste Echizen ¿no te das cuenta?_...cielos eso fue rápido…^-^º

-Aun no lo se_

-Eres un mal perdedor así que vete_

-No aun no pierdo, ni siquiera eh empezado a jugar Señor Inseguridad_

-Es feliz aquí, en Seigaku solo era ignorada, todos saben que conmigo le va mejor_

-Si, y a ti te va mejor con ella al menos ya no eres un delincuente_

-Si ya no lo soy es por ella_

-Pero eso no es suficiente yo la quiero de vuelta_

-¿Por qué?_

-Pues…porque si_...cuanta elocuencia…

-Bueno si no tienes una razón poderosa por la que ella deba dejar Yamabuki te advierto que te destrozara en las semifinales_

-Quiero competir contra ella, pero en Seigaku como compañeros no como rivales_

-¡VETE!_

-No, hasta hablarle…vine a saludarla_

-Que te vayas…o no respondo de mis actos Echizen_

-¿Por que quieres que no me vea?, ¿tienes miedo de que quiera volver conmigo a Seigaku?_ ante esta aclaratoria Jin perdió los estribos y tomo a Ryoma por el cuello de la camiseta, Ryoma noto que aquí moriría y no la vería asi que lo hizo…como un cachorro malcriado que solo es un consentido y quiere a su dueña grito:

-¡Sakuno!

Inmediatamente ella volvió su rostro y lo que vio fue a Jin con Roma por el cuello. Ella solo pensó que quería matarlo por haberlo vencido aquella vez, asi que corrió cuando vio que su Príncipe la llamo a ella especialmente y por su nombre… por Kami esto era nuevo. Como rayo llego hasta el frente de Jin y eso que estaba fuera de las canchas.

-¡Suéltalo Jin!_ grito angustiada llorando y fuera de si.

Al instante Jin lo soltó y Ryoma se desplomo en el suelo totalmente estropeado.

Ella entre sollozos lo abrazaba contra su pecho…y levanto hacia Jin le dijo:

-Jin por favor…espérame adentro de esto me encargo yo ¿si?, confía en mi _ se lo dijo sin reproche como justificando su arrebato. Cosa que sorprendió a Jin.

Después que Jin se hubo alejado ella busco los ojos de Ryoma, quien se encontraba mirándola como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer de verdad en toda su vida…aquello era toda una visión…ella era sencillamente perfecta, su cabello ahora un poco mas corto, con sus puntas teñidas de rojo en una coleta como la de Ryoh Shishido (antes de que se lo cortara claro) se le veía sencillamente divino, lucia atlética y tan bella, el sol le había regalado un bronceado metalizado a sus mejillas y por increíble que parezca había crecido y por Kami que hermosos ojos… ¿nunca los había notado?... debo ponerme lentes, se recordó mentalmente…rayos ¿de donde había salido ese juego de tet-senos?

Llevaba el uniforme masculino del equipo y parecía quedarle a la medida, se le veía tan sexy, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y nada mas al hacerlo comenzó a revisarlo para comprobar que Jin no le hubiese roto un hueso.

-Estoy bien Sakuno…yo solo_

-Tranquilo Ryoma, él no es violento con frecuencia, de seguro se sintió amenazado y rencoroso, pero es un buen chico_ dijo la chica en un esfuerzo desesperado por no demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba de que Ryoma la llamara por su nombre.

-Sakuno espera…yo tengo que hablarte_

-Por favor Ryoma no lo acuses te lo ruego_ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos él se desmorono no podía verla llorar, no supo cómo ni porque, pero sintió que no podía seguir separado de ella ni un solo momento, desde el instante que ella con su abrazo lo había protegido del lunático de Jin Akutsu.

Así que tratando de callarla y saciar la su ausencia la envolvió en el mas tierno posesivo de los abrazos. Sakuno sintió que se derretía y que le fallaban las piernas, esto no podía ser verdad despertaría y vería que era solo un sueño, pero eso no pasó el chico la soltó y mirándola a los ojos le susurro:

-Hola…_

-…_

-Se que no te había venido a ver, pero es que llegue hace dos días, no me avisases de tu cambio de escuela ni que tenias un novio_ dijo como tanteando el territorio.

-Ryoma ¿Qué? …No es lo que tu piensas_ dijo ella como una novia excusándose.

-Te felicito por ser titular de un equipo masculino_

-Bueno no es tan duro, todos son unos "Ángeles"_

-Que bien_...^-^º

-Supongo que no extrañas Seigaku_

-Nunca dije eso Ryoma_

-¿Entonces porque…ME-nos dejaste?_ pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Tenia que progresar, estaba estancada no podía seguir así para siempre_ dijo ella en un intento desesperado de no sentirse culpable, Ryoma está logrando su cometido…**traerla de regreso.**

-En todo caso parece que tu guardaespaldas sí funciona_

-Jin solo se sintió amenazado…es muy sobre protector_

-Claro…, pero nadie te extraña mas que yo_

-Ry…Ryoma, yo…no sabia que me extrañabas_

-Me alegra que estés en Yamabuki, has logrado hacerte más fuerte_ dijo Ryoma al sintiéndose descubierto así que movió la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

-Si eso ha sido una ventaja_

-¿Me extrañas?_

-Cada día que pasa_ se sorprendió a si misma con la respuesta he hizo sonrojar al joven de ojos felinos.

-Vaya que bueno…me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la feria conmigo_

-¿Viniste hasta aquí y te arriesgaste a enfrentarte a Jin solo para invitarme a salir?_

-Pues… si_ contesto Ryoma haciéndose el valiente.

Vaya…me siento alagada_

-¿Por qué?_ la interrogo él haciéndose el inocente_

-Porque si estas aquí es porque…pues…no importa_ seguía sonrojándose su nena dulce no había desaparecido a pesar de su fuerte apariencia.

-Si estoy aquí es porque hecho de menos tus comid-digo a tu persona_ casi se le salio el animal interior.

-Pero, no creo poder ir a Jin no le gustara_ dijo ella haciéndose rogar.

-Pues no tiene que saberlo…lo que no se ve no se extraña_

-Ryoma es mi mejor amigo le cuento todo, pero te odia_

-Pero a mí me conoces primero, así que se friega…Además yo nunca te he sacado a pasear y parece que el si_

-Pues si, pero es diferente_

-¿Por qué?_

-Pues salimos con Dan_

-Así que son una banda_ dijo Ryoma con malicia tratando de hacerla enojar.

-No, Ryoma no somos maleantes…solo un trío de amigos_ dijo ella con una sonrisa y ojos de enfado descubriendo a Ryoma en el acto.

-Pues si quieres llevare a Momoshiro…así te sentirás más segura que sola conmigo_

-No no será necesario…si te portas mal ya se como golpearte_

-¿Ah sí?... ¿quién te enseño a golpear chicos?_

-Pues Jin Akutsu_

-Oh pues seré cuidadoso_ dijo regalándole su sonrisa mas linda.

-Te veré a las 6pm en el puesto de pescar peces dorados_

-Este… bueno, bien tu ganas, pero como Jin se entere no nos dejara en paz_

-No creo que se entere a menos que Dan halla aprendido a leer los labios_

-Si claro… _

-Me alegra que me salvaras_

-Pues por nada…_ respondió ella sonrojándose en el acto.

Mientas la pareja se familiarizaba mejor, un dúo que no daba buena espina les observaba con larga vistas desde el laboratorio de Fotografía de la escuela Yamabuki y efectivamente así era Dan obligado por Jin Akutsu leía los labios de la dulce pareja que se encontraba sentada en la hierba a las afueras de la enorme escuela

Pero eso no era todo un particular grupo de tenistas habían observado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos desde un montón de arbustos, mientras comían palomitas…^-^…soy tan mala.

Durante la practica de Tenis al estilo "Dan", Sakuno se esforzaba a dar todo de sí, a ver visto a Ryoma y lo de su improvisada cita la tenia con nuevas fuerzas, se sentía ilusionada y con ganas de destacar, con frecuencia durante esas dichosas practicas pasaban muchos accidentes y torpeza del manager no ayudaba mucho, así que para variar había hecho rodar por el suelo unas 400 pelotas de tenis, ante su visible angustia Sakuno corrió a ayudarle así que Jin también se acerco, se agacho y comenzó a recoger pelotas también…cosa que nunca en sus vida había hecho antes…en un momento levanto la vista y vio que estaba muy cerca de Sakuno tanto que podía sentir su aroma bloquear sus sentidos.

Lo cual no era bueno porque con frecuencia cuando eso pasaba y cuando Jin Akutsu no le quedaba razón…pues usaba el corazón y en estos momentos no era más que un santuario a la diosa de sus sueños Sakuno Ryuzaki…^-^

Jin no supo que paso por su cabeza en esos momentos pero solo se le ocurrió hacer algo muy romántico y muy estúpido...Se acercó a la chica tanto así, que podía sentir su cálida respiración, y sin pensarlo dos veces tropezó a propósito con un de las tantas pelotas inclinándose hacia adelante y la besó...sus labios se rozaron solo un instante…fue un tierno, pero corto beso...Jin Akutsu se sintió en el cielo pues los labios de la chica sabían a fresa fresca y no quería dejar de besarlos, pero, se percató de lo que estaba haciendo a tiempo y se alejo corriendo, como un niño cuando roba un dulce, mientras dejaba a Sakuno con una cara de confusión y con sus dedos en los labios como preguntándose:

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ Jin no solía ser de la clase que roba besos, el era un chico rudo…poco sentimental…al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Pero no tardo en sonreírse ante la posibilidad de que El Chico de Hierro sintiese por ella algo mas que amistad, eso la hizo sentirse…extrañamente bien…aunque un pensamiento titulado: *Príncipe Ryoma*, culpable cuando lo pensó mejor, que Jin la hubiese besado no la hacia culpable del hecho, pero el detalle estaba en que ella… también lo había disfrutado y eso era una especie de traición a Ryoma Echizen…Príncipe del Tenis y de su corazón.

Esa tarde se encontraba nuestro atribulado peliplateado en clase, cosa no muy usual en el ,pero desde que Sakuno Ryuzaki iba en Yamabuki nuestro pichón de gangster se le había pegado la maña de no faltar a clases e intentar hacer algo productivo en ellas, en la clase de idioma, Jin Akutsu se descubrió a sí mismo escribiendo un poema dedicado a la memoria de ese fortuito beso que había robado…, en ese momento estaba tan concentrado que no noto como se acercaba su joven y curvilínea profesorala Srta. KaiKawasaki y leía por sobre su hombro el poema que en ese momento terminaba de redactar, al tiempo que un salón lleno de angustiados chicos intentaban que las rimas de sus versos fueran consistentes, de ello dependían sus notas, pues la maestra algo romántica les exigía que fuese de amor.

De pronto un grito de autentico gozo le hizo despegar de su obra al rudo muchacho, la maestra tomo en un instante su poema del escritorio y con gran delicadeza comenzó leerlo a la clase entera, como si de una obra maestra se tratara:

Aquel beso

Aquel beso que rozara tu boca,  
>suave brisa inconclusa,<br>que dulce pesar provoca.

Tornado de infinitas sensaciones,  
>júbilo y deleite a la vez, de amarguras<br>y dolores creciendo de vez en vez.

Aquel beso que rozara tu boca,  
>amanecer inconsciente,<br>que dulce pesar provoca

Quimera ineludible, sollozo lastimero…  
>de un querer indescifrable,<br>de un accidente pasajero.

Aquel beso que rozara tu boca,  
>fantasmagórica ilusión, que<br>mi perturbada mente invoca.

Devoción obediente…  
>Irremisible sentimiento,<br>Que en ti esta ausente.

Y que en mi constituye el universo.

**Jin Akutsu.**

-Esta es la obra de un autentico genio…clase un aplauso a su compañero Jin Akutsu, es el único en todo el semestre que me a puesto atención, este tipo de trabajo es el que quiero que desarrollen, de esto es que he estado hablando de verdadero trabajo poético_ hablaba la docente con gran euforia devolviendo el poema a su dueño.

Jin estaba totalmente sonrojado y en estado de shock, la clase entera tenia la quijada en el suelo, pero como todos valoraban sus vidas, decidieron no hacer ningún comentario y clavar sus miradas en sus torpes poemas.

Jin solo se puso de pie y abandono el salón bastante nervioso, pero fingiendo estar irritado…lo cual la perspicaz profesora noto de inmediato, así que le siguió llamándole:

-Akutsu…, ese poema fue de tu propia inspiración ¿cierto?_

-Pues si_ respondió sin ganas.

-No es malo amar de esa forma…no te hace mas débil…sino mas fuerte, pues conoces lo que hay en tu corazón y nadie puede moverlo de allí sin tu consentimiento…, comprendo que te he avergonzado al leerlo frente a todos, no era mi intención, pero creo que deberías enviárselo a la musa de tu inspiración de seguro le gustara_

-¿En verdad lo cree?_

-Claro a las mujeres nos encantan los poemas_

-Gracias_ le confirió con una sonrisa sincera el chico más insoportable de la escuela.

La noche del Festival de Primavera en la ciudad entre tantos puestos de variedades, luces y cosas, había un par de ojos que parecían estar fijos en algo más que en el decorado tan característico de la cultura japonesa.

Jin Akutsu se encontraba escondido con Dan sentado en un sitio estratégico de allí podría ver todo y si algo pasaba entraría en acción rápidamente.

Hamacaba las piernas frenéticamente hasta que sin poder soportarlo más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, presa de una angustia que nunca antes había sentido.

La rabia lo consumía, era cierto. Se sentía responsable por cualquier cosa que le pasase a Sakuno, ella era su mundo ahora, eso lo había descubierto hacia un tiempo. Pero ella hacía que su corazón palpitase de esa manera…como loco. Sentía miedo… ¿Porqué sentía temor? ¿Temor a qué?, era Jin Akutsu Él no se acobardaba ante nada. Pero claro la posibilidad latente que el "Enano del Tenis" pudiese regresar y llevarse a "Su Chica" había estado latente desde el principio.

Se recordó en una pared, apoyó la frente en su fría superficie buscando algo de alivio a su ansiedad, pero no lo encontró. Su mente se empeñaba en buscar excusas a su comportamiento. Excusas aceptables, claro, y el amor ciego no estaba dentro de ellas, estaba bien sentirse atraído, pero de eso a la obsesión era otra cosa. Suspiró largamente, habían transcurrido veinte minutos.

Cuando la figura confiada de Ryoma Echizen apareció en la entrada buscan con cuidado a al joven de ojos rojizos.

Y allí con la frescura de una rosa estaba Sakuno Ryuzaki, bestia un kimono blanco con flores de sakuras bordadas y un moño tradicional que la hacían ver sencillamente divina. No era extraño entonces que el 99.99 % de las miradas masculinas estuvieran sobre ella cosa que hacia que las acompañantes de los transeúntes hombres les enseñaran el buen camino con un fuerte pellizco, al divisar a Ryoma entre la multitud le dedico una sonrisa que derretiría un glaciar, se acerco a él y con una reverencia le susurro un:

-Buenas Noches Ryoma_

-Hola Sakuno…siento haber tardado…, mi papa quería saber donde iría_

-Mi abuela también… Jin…, y Dan…y Yamabuki entera_

-Esta bien…la verdad nadie sabe que estoy aquí_ dijo el apuesto joven.

Pues eso es lo que él creía, el **séquito **de Seigaku estaba escondido entre la feria comiendo y mirando, claro Fuji tenia una cámara digital en donde grababa cada instante y Kikumaru se encontraba comiendo todo lo que vendían en los puestos de comida, mientras Tezuka se preguntaba: -¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por Fuji hasta una situación tan impropia?-

En fin estaba en este embrollo y mas le valía seguir adelante con el programa…de lo contrario el Genio de Seigaku, podría pensar en alguna represalia poco humana para él.

En tanto la parejita camino por todos lados como dos jóvenes enamorados.

Ryoma procuro ganar muchos premios para ella haciendo gala de su habilidad deportiva buscando impresionarla.

Ella lo noto de inmediato le pareció romántico que él quisiera impresionarla.

Hablaron poco, pero al alejarse hacia las zonas del parque colindante a la feria colocada para el festejo de el Festival de Primavera, notaron que numerosas personas se habían apostado en una bonita colina en donde se podían ver mejor los fuegos artificiales, vieron que había que subir una elevación…Ryoma como un caballero ayudo a Sakuno a subir, desde que había divisado a la chica entre la multitud había notado que llevaba consigo una preciosa, bien decorada y de buen tamaño canasta y de seguro en ella habría ¡COMIDA!

La fragancia de pasta con carne y salsa de albahaca lo había estado matando durante todo el paseo.

La chica lo noto algo distraído y como agolondrinado así que le dijo:

-Traje algo de comer, ¿me ayudas a colocar un camping?_ le dijo dulcemente

-¡CLARO!...es decir si por supuesto_ exclamo en un grito para luego retractarse…de forma no muy convincente el ahora hambriento Príncipe del Tenis.

Mientras que en la maleza del parque un grupo de mirones empedernidos se acomodaban para ver la escena…y un dúo muy disfuncional se escondía para espiar también.

La chica intentando agradar al Samurai Júnior se había esmerado en preparar sus mejores platillos, como todos saben Ryoma es fanático de la comida japonesa, así que ella se había esmerado en cocinar de todo un poco.

Por cada platillo que sacaba iba nombrando el alimento.

-Bien traje tortilla Dashimaki tamago; Shasimi; Norimaki sushi; también hice 25 gyozas

-Oh, vaya estos me gustan mucho_ comento el chico de buen humor.

-Y algunos pastelillos de fresas con crema_ la cara de Ryoma era un poema

-Carne de Cordero en vino blanco…que esta muy rico con norimahí (arroz al vinagre con huevos y pepinos y envuelto en una hoja de alga llamada "nori".)_

-Por Kami_ susurro Ryoma sin poder contenerse

-Así aquí tengo ensalada Cesar…un par de platos de Sukiyaki, te hice un poco de O-sobu especialmente para ti_ le dijo con una mirada cariñosa a un chico que se moría literalmente del hambre.

-Gracias Sakuno_ dijo agarrando lo primero que se le atravesó que fue por fortuna una enorme ración de Unagi…preparado con mucho amor.

Sakuno se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía comer Ryoma, pero lo que mas le encanto fue que se quedo chupándose los dedos al final sin haberle permitido a ella comer nada más que una bolita de sushi y un platito de pollo Yakitori siendo que ella había traído comida para unas 35 personas.

La chica estaba horrorizada…, pero internamente contenta de que comiera de tan buen agrado de sus comida, cuando aun estaba en Seigaku…, pues él comía lo que ella le ponía delante, pero no con la prisa y ansia que se había tragado todos los platos parecía que el pobre no había probado bocado en días.

-Ryoma, si me hubiese dicho que estabas tan hambriento habríamos venido a comer antes_ su mirada no era reprobatoria sino era llena de comprensión y amor.

-Lo…lo lamento…yo-_termino por decir un joven con la cara llena de salsa agridulce y las manos untadas de carne.

-Oh Ryoma_ se acerco a él con una toallita húmeda limpiándolo con suavidad primero en la cara, los labios y las mejillas para luego avanzar hacia las manos, las tomo entre las suyas y comenzó a limpiárselas con esmero y delicadeza.

Ryoma estaba anonadado esa chica era simplemente…la mujer para él.

Inmediatamente se sintió somnoliento y absolutamente saciado, pero si había más comida en esa canasta seria suya así que mirándola con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador le dijo:

-¿No te queda mas comida?_ pregunto como un niño que ha cometido una travesura. Ella solo lo miro sorprendida y respondió:

-¿Aun quieres mas?_

-Pues si…es que hace mucho tiempo que no me alimentas…he pasado hambre desde entonces_ ella sintió que se derretía cuando le hablo con ese tono de vos en el que le decía que le hacia falta… que la necesitaba, así que le contesto:

-Pues aun hay Teppann-Yaki en la canasta…te lo serviré_ Ahora el sorprendido era él…esta mujer lo volvía loco…Mas Comida Por Kami había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo…el paraíso de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Gracias Sakuno…luce delicioso…eres una cocinera grandiosa_ dijo en un tono tan sensual que Sakuno se sonrojó enseguida.

-Por nada Ryoma…Oh pero ya estas limpio mejor yo te lo doy_ así que ni corta ni perezosa la joven comenzó a alimentar en la boca el orgulloso "Pilar de Seigaku". Y el como una mascota comiendo de sus manos, al acabar la miro con una carita iluminada.

-Bueno parece que ya tienes sueño_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa radiante en ese momento Ryoma no supo si era porque estaba lleno como un cochinito, pero Sakuno lucia especialmente maravillosa a sus ojos…verdaderamente irresistible, cualquier petición suya era una orden.

-Si,…lo tengo, estoy soñoliento_ dijo él ya sin vergüenza.

-Ven aquí conmigo_ le susurro ella sentándose plenamente en la hierva, cuando él se aproximo noto como lo empujo suavemente guiándolo hasta sus rodillas quedando con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mirando al cielo al tiempo que los fuegos artificiales estallaban por encima de ambos.

Callado como un ratón pudo contemplar todo el festival de luces y oír la música desde allí todo lucia más hermoso…sencillamente era perfecto.

-Podría hacer esto por el resto de mi vida_ pensó para si El Príncipe del Tenis.

El grupo oculto en el follaje esta atónito y maravillado.

-Te lo dije Kaoru esto es amor verdadero así que paga has perdido_ dijo la inconfundible vos de Momoshiro Takeshi.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ fue la respuesta de un enfadado Kaoru

-Se ven tan bien juntos…son U.P.O_

-¿Qué es U.P.O Eiji?_ pregunto Oishi un tanto confundido.

-Pues el "Uno Para el Otro" naturalmente…como un par que conozco_ dijo el Neko mirando a Oishi con una mirada iluminada tratando de alumbrarlo con su inteligencia refiriéndose a cierto dúo.

-**Si el uno para el otro**_ dijo Fuji quien miraba a Tezka directamente a los ojos y este totalmente sonrojado miraba a otra parte buscando disimularlo, sin mucho éxito ya que el prodigio de Seigaku se le acerco lentamente y tomándole de la mano en medio de la penumbra de la estratégica locación que habían escogido le susurro:

-Lindos fuegos artificiales…son perfectos como… tus ojos_

-Fuji…^/^…basta_

-¿Por qué?... no hago nada malo_ dijo mirándolo con su cara mas inocente.

A mas de 30 pasos del extraño grupo había un dúo… aun mas extraño en donde un chico de poco menos de 25 kilos mantenía bajo control o al menos eso intentaba a un gigante de 90 que gritaba: "A mi nadie me da ordenes", para que no se abalanzara hacia los jóvenes enamorados que se hallaban mirando el firmamento como sino hubiese un mañana.

La noche del festival después de llevarla a su casa Ryoma se dio cuenta que a Sakuno no le importaba cuanto comiera, ni que amara tanto su comida…a ella solo le importaba estar con él, pero no parecía tener ganas de volver a Seigaku solo por eso…para convencerla hacia falta algo mas drástico, ella no le haría caso solo por que le prestara un poco de sus atención…ella necesitaba de una relación formal, eso implicaba un compromiso total, convencerla seria sencillo si "ÉL" fuese su novio, pues las chicas suelen oír mucho a sus novios; eso le daría suficiente voz y voto para suplicar y coaccionarla para que volviese a su lado.

Pero descubrió algo mas…Sakuno lucia hermosa, audaz, dulce y sobre todo…deseable, no supo si eran las luces del Festival o la luna de primavera o el hecho de se hallaba embriagado de cuanta comida había, esa chica le gustaba…era para él Jin Akutsu no se robaría a su Flor, planeaba recuperarla aunque tuviera que valerse de trucos sucios caería tan bajo como le fuese posible…ella era para él…y para nadie mas.

Aunque el fondo de su corazón había algo que se retorcía incomodo, no dejarla libre para que progresara como ella le había dicho lo hacia sentirse culpable…*-*

Ryoma se dedico a hacer lo que un hombre celoso hace mejor…espiar, siempre se encontraba practicando mirando hacia las canchas en donde practicabala Florde Yamabuki, cerca de su casa, de esa manera nadie podía decirle nada, él era el Príncipe del Tenis…debía entrenar mucho…¿cierto?

Ella siempre se encontraba en compañía de ese grupito: el odioso Jin Akutsu y Dan quien parecía un criado, pues como es lógico se moría de celos.

Entrenar no le importaba, la verdad era que ahora nada de eso no le importaba para nada, vencía a sus contrincantes en los torneos sin piedad siempre buscando una manera de canalizar esa energía negativa que sentía desprender cada vez que sus ahora espías especialesHorio Satoshi y Kato Kachiro le entregaban informes con fotos incluidas(Cortesía del Tensai de Seigaku) acerca de todos los movimientos de la pareja…o del los torneos en los que la chica salía vencedora, se sentía bien de ver lo atlética que se había vuelto, pero la verdad era que la extrañaba, le hacia falta esa mirada tierna dedicada solo para él durante las practicas y partidos.

La extrañaba, ella era parte de él en cierto sentido, parte de su mundo…parte del Tenis en sí; practicar le daba hambre…y ver que en las fotos no faltaba una canasta con bocadillos para toda ocasión no ayudaba para nada.

Divago entre lo que sentía por ella cuando camino a su casa un jueves por la tarde se acercaban torneos importantes entre los que Yamabuki de seguro participaría.

Se sentó en la grama del parque y comenzó a hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes…escribir una carta de amor…, esas que los enamorados escriben y que planean nunca enviar jamás a sus destinatarias,…esas que solo sirven para desahogar sentimientos y liberar un corazón agitado, con calma comenzó a redactar dejando que su pluma aflorara toda la carga de sus corazón…:

…Sakuno Ryuzaki… ¿te amo?... ¿o amo tu comida?, si solo amo tu comida, lo que siento no es real, pero si te amo a ti…aunque no fueras buena cocinera…si seria real. Pero creo que tienes una mirada preciosa y la verdad me gustaría tener un partido contra ti…eso para mí es amor, pues implica respeto y determinación, me gustaría pedirte un beso si te gano…eso seria demasiado pedir, pero ¿Por qué no?

Pienso en lo mucho que puede significar para mí…que dejes a Yamabuki y en especial a Jin Akutsu por regresar a mi lado.

Conquistarte y llegar a ser tu novio es proyecto demasiado ambicioso, no me creo capaz de algo así, por mucho que lo pienso…, probar una vez tus labios es un asunto de restricción completa, no puedo hacerlo quedaría a tu absoluta merced, sin que tú lo notes,…eso seria una tortura…de seguro me haría tu esclavo y no puedo dejarme dominar así por lo que siento por ti…yo mismo me lo he impuesto.

Cuando me miras con una de tus tiernas sonrisas el calor invade la piel, el clima tiende a ser helado si se llegase a comparar con la temperatura de mi cuerpo, mi mente deja de recibir señales, excepto una: probar tus labios… ¿es eso amor o me equivoco?, ¿será que no sé que siento?...no quiero pedirle asesoria a Fuji-Senpai…él no me da mucha confianza.

Rayos Sakuno, te amo…, esto que siento debe ser amor, mí corazón se detiene, cuando apareces ante mí…, eres como mi aliento y cuando no estas me falta hasta el aire, es como estar enfermo o peor aun…muriendo…

Ryoma Echizen

Mientras derramaba en tinta estas reflexiones el Príncipe del Tenis fue sorprendido por el Tensai de Seigaku, quien estaba ansioso de darle un asesoramiento total en asuntos del corazón…o mejor aún entrenamiento de espías total…y sufrimiento…además de llevarle a espiar a la competencia en acción…Ryoma pensó que Fuji Syusuke debió nacer casamentero…^-^

Paseaba por el parque de atracciones el Capitán de Seigaku. Se encontraba pensando en Fuji…Si, ya sabía que era excéntrico, que tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar y que en determinadas ocasiones se divertía haciendo sufrir a los demás...pero así era él… ¿no?

A cada momento coqueteándole con descaro y más sexy cada día que pasaba…además de ser el único que sabia hacerle reír y además el único contra el que disfrutaba jugar…era su mejor amigo y peor rival…así era él.

De pronto lo diviso entre las atracciones…se veía sencillamente genial.

-Un momento…Fuji Syusuke, ¿Por qué se veía tan bello vestido así?- pensó para si el capitán de Seigaku, no lograba explicarse porque el joven castaño estaba vestido de una forma tan provocativa en un día de escuela y… ¿que diablos hacia hablando con Ryoma Echizen?...Syusuke esta vestido de una forma que casi incita a comérselo-un momento no pensé eso—puño mental para Tezuka Kunimitsu

Llevaban dos horas subiendo a un montón de juegos mecánicos que Ryoma odiaba. Habían paseado por todo el parque de atracciones y parecían hablar entre susurros… Tezuka se encontró a si mismo espiándoles y eso solo lo deprimió…Por Kami ¿que me esta pasando?... T-T

Había comido un helado de vainilla y había sonreído observando cuando la nariz de Syusuke se impregnó con un poco de su helado de menta y chocolate (aunque para él ese fuese el sabor más asqueroso de todos).

Fuji Syusuke lucia especialmente hermoso bajo las luces multicolores del parque de diversiones desde su lugar Tezuka lo contemplaba en silencio. Suspiró para sí mismo… Pese a toda excusa eso parecía una cita, y aunque se negara a admitirlo, parecía que Fuji se divertía, sin notar que era seguido por él…, pero de pronto.

-Konichiwa Tezuka-Kun… ¿Por qué estas aquí?...luces molesto_ la voz tierna de Fuji lo regresó a la realidad y lo miró por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar con un ataque cardiaco que no exteriorizo.

-No_ respondió. Porque en realidad SI lo estaba. Bueno según él…Sólo estaba un poco confundido.

-Hola Bouchou… ¿pasea?_ dijo Ryoma quien parecía absolutamente desolado…al notarlo Tezuka considero prudente preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

-Espiamos a la flor de Yamabuki y su combo que están de paseo y a Ryoma el paisaje no le sienta muy alentador_ explico en tensai.

-¿Y eso porque?_

-Pues porque ella llevo comida al salir con Ryoma, pero al salir con Dan y Akutsu también, eso indica que para ella alimentar un chico no es indicativo de nada serio…no es un compromiso_ le dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Ryoma…lo lamento_ dijo Tezuka con un rostro serio, pero sintiendo la desgracia de chico…y sintiéndose aliviado de que Fuji solo fuera una casamentera insufrible.

-También lo lamento Ryoma _ dijo Fuji con una sonrisa maquiavélica…^-^

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?_ respondió Ryoma…¬¬

Ante este comentario Fuji suspiró, luciendo realmente sexy a los ojos de Tezka para ser alguien que disfruta torturando a los demás…era realmente hermoso.

Tezuka se pateo mentalmente por pensar esto ultimo. La situación de Ryoma llevo a Tezuka a dudar…Quizás ese trato mortificantemente especial que el genio tenia para con él era solo parte de su compleja personalidad quizás no significaba nada importante para él…quizás era así con todos los demás.

Pero para Fuji, Tezuka nunca sería como los demás. No desde el momento en que solo ellos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. No cuando compartían la misma pasión por el tenis.

-No importa, me divertí_ fue la sencilla respuesta. De Ryoma.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ryoma?, Sakuno te trata igual que a Akutsu, eso es desalentador_ dijo Fuji con cara de tristeza.

-Pues no del todo, si te fijas a él no lo coloca en sus rodillas…y no la de comer en la boca, no le permite comer de todo lo que quiera a pesar de que suplica para que le deje y le golpea en la mano cuando intento tomar sin permiso mas postre…_

-Eso es buscarle lo bueno a lo malo Ryoma a doro tu optimismo_ dijo Fuji con una sonrisa sádica en le rostro.

-Cierto…eso te da ventaja_

-Es cierto Ryoma quizás esta con Akutsu, pero eres el único al que ella coloca en sus regazo…si eso no significa algo entonces soy El Rey de Inglaterra_ dijo Tezuka muy convencido de sus palabras…la verdad era que no las había medido esta vez.

-De seguro serias un rey delante del que me gustaría postrarme_ Estas palabras dejaron a Tezuka sin aliento...sabía que él era algo excéntrico. Que incluso tenía un sentido del humor extraño y en opinión de muchos bastante macabro. Pero jamás espero encontrarse en una situación parecida (ni siquiera en aquellos sueños en donde veía volar panquecitos esponjosos cubiertos de merengue rosa). Se detuvo a pensar que era lo que realmente sentía por ese encantador y extraño ser…porque era así Fuji Syusuke eras algo realmente extraño

Para Tezuka, pese al montón de defectos que todos veían en Fuji, a sus manías excesivas y a su paranoia sobre protectora, Syusuke era algo más importante que el prodigio de Seigaku o el sádico de los cactus tenia extrañas costumbres, pero mucho más importante que eso era el único que había podido arrancarle sonrisas sinceras.

Luego de haber subido a Ryoma al tren que lo llevaría a su casa. El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Tezuka decidió que si quería asegurarse que Syusuke no fuese a espiar…y tomar fotos nuevamente, lo más natural sería acompañarlo hasta su casa. Fuji caminó todo el tiempo con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro…^-^

Al llegar a la altura del parque Fuji se adelanto y se sentó en una banca a descansar.

-Tezuka-kun_ musitó mirándole e indicándole sentarse a un lado suyo, dándole a entender al mayor que se sentara a su lado. Tezuka nunca dudaba. Y ese no iba a ser el momento para comenzar a hacerlo, así que haciendo acopio de todo su aplomo terminó por recorrer los pasos que lo separaban del lugar señalado y finalmente se dejó caer.

–Creí que no me hablarías mas…has estado huraño conmigo…como si no te agradara_ dijo sensualmente el joven prodigio, haciendo que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera imperceptiblemente.

-Es que me molesta tu actitud a veces_ respondió casi automáticamente, preguntándose después que era lo que disparaba sus respuestas tan rápidamente, cuando regularmente él era alguien más bien serio y callado.

-No importa, se que te molestas cuando juego, pero igual sabes que te quiero y que soy tu mas cercano amigo ¿no?_ esta afirmación lo dejó un tanto confundido.

-Entonces lo que haces conmigo, es solo un juego_ dijo sin pensar lo que decía por enésima vez en ese día_

-Sabes bien que contigo no es un juego…Tezka, todo lo que digo para ti es absolutamente real…, pero no creo que puedas entenderlo…tu no piensas igual en mí como yo en tí_ dijo mirándolo con ojos tristes que Tezuka quiso cubrir a besos en ese momento.

Entonces Tezuka si que pensó en huir rápidamente de ahí. Pero en lugar de eso se paro extendiendo su mano para ayudar a pararse al prodigio del tenis y seguir avanzando hasta dejarlo en su casa.

En Yamabuki los ánimos se caldeaban pues tener una invitación al torneo de Cobe, no solo era un honor sino que evocaba una gran responsabilidad para cada uno de los conflictivos miembros del equipo, por lo que los integrantes cada vez más organizándose bajo la enigmática tutela del entrenador Banji; en medio de la practica matutina se podía ver a la única fémina miembro de un club de tenis masculino Acabando literalmente con el no tan afortunado Sengoku, el cual sufría intentando detener un poderoso Dunk Smash

El entrenador miraba la escena no sin cierta sonrisa malintencionada, como planeando alguna treta maligna contrala Seisshun Gakuen(Seigaku).

Esta actitud la sintió de inmediato Dan Taichi y miro a Jin Akutsu al rostro de inmediato como un niño buscando una dirección sabia, el joven violento solo le miro y dijo:

-Si existe alguna decisión a tomar es Sakuno quien la debe tomar…, eso no nos concierne debes aprender donde empieza tu jurisdicción y donde termina_

-Vaya Jin andar con Sakuno te ha hecho tan listo_

-¿Qué Has Dicho?...toma y toma pequeño enano_ decía el chico al tiempo que golpeaba al pobre novato sin piedad y este solo gemía:

-Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai_

En la distancia solo se podían observar los ojos felinos del ahora experto en espionaje Ryoma Echizen; quien observaba la escena y sus pensamientos viajaban hasta formar una nube en donde la conciencia hallaba amparo en una especie de aclaratoria personal que le ayudaba enfrentar sus temores y redefinir sus metas.

En la noche Ryoma escribía una especie de Bitácora dedicada a la chica de sus sueños y a estas horas poseedora del orgullo y suerte de Sengoku-El-Ya-No-Tan-Afortunado, en ella estaban plasmados pensamientos, seguimientos, dedicatorias y alabanzas…y por raro que parezca anotaciones de sus técnicas y posibles errores que el había notado que la joven aun no había superado como la necedad de mas flexión en sus rodillas y otros detalles. En una de las paginas Ryoma comenzó a garabatear sus propios sentimientos vertiéndolos en una perfecta armonía logrando organizar sus ideas…lo que ignoraba es que esa bitácora suya estaba a punto de convertirse en la pieza clave de su vida. En la página de la observación de ese día había una nota que rezaba:

Resplandeces de entre todos...como una rosa entre las zarzas, envidio a tu equipo de tenis… ese montón de cretinos son mas afortunados disfrutando solo con mirarte y estar a tu lado cada día; a diferencia de mi que muero cada vez que te veo entrenando y a ellos deleitándose con tu compañía.

El sol parece caer en tus cabellos dándole esa luz rojiza tan característica en ti. Sonríes y es cuando mi mundo se para, tu sonrisa llena cualquier rincón vacío que exista en mi corazón… pero no lo hay desde que llegaste, desde que me llenaste de ti. Cada tarde y cada mañana acompañada de tus ánimos y tu tierna presencia…si con el aroma de una deliciosa comida hecha con amor para MÍ…, quiero que vuelvas quiero estar a tu lado, verte alcanzar tus sueños.

Se ahora con certeza que esto no puede seguir así, estoy sufriendo por cobardía…una que nunca había admitido tener, me creí invulnerable e indestructible, pero sin aviso ni advertencia llegaste a mi vida y te convertiste en lo que eres ahora…mi debilidad, algo imposible de entender, mi sentido de luchar, mi razón de vivir, es demasiado absurdo que no lo sepas,…pero lo tienes a él…mas que amigo es un guardaespaldas…,mas que eso una barrera grande que no se rendirá hasta quietarme lo que …fue mío y no note cuando lo perdí. Sakuno Ryuzaki no se como lo lograste, pero acabe cayendo en tu hechizo y solo necesitaste un poco de comida, una mirada de ángel y mucha dulzura, es la trampa mas mortal en la que he caído y la verdad me he enfrentado con numerosos adversarios y algunos muy tramposos, pero tú fuiste mas lista y paciente que cualquiera de ellos…, como un cazador furtivo…solo me tendiste una emboscada y ahora me hallo en ella, fue sencilla y vaya que te funciono.

Has minado mis pensamientos, llenando mis noches y días de incesantes cavilaciones y eso no lo soporto, pensaba menos en ti cuando estabas aquí y ahora que no estas no puedo dormir, mi humor se ha acabado, solo quiero destruir a mis adversarios como si cada competidor fuese culpable en parte de mi descontento, me he estado haciendo daño al no ir a buscarte y confesarte mis sentimientos, pero mi corazón tiene una enorme muralla de ego que no quiere caer a ese extremo…tengo un temor horrible de perder…de perderte por completo…,de que me rechaces…de que me hayas olvidado…y solo veas en mí a otro chico mas…y no al jugador que conociste en esa tarde en el tranvía. Ese que adorabas y mirabas con veneración, al que le alimentabas el cuerpo y elevabas el espíritu con tus esmeradas atenciones y tus muchas y deliciosas comidas.

Tú completaste mis noches y rehiciste mis días tomando entre tus ojos marrones y profundos... llenos de una ternura casi mítica mi frío corazón dándole luz, dándole tu calor…dándome tus alas…ahora que se que te amo con locura en la soledad de mi habitación te llamo, suspiro, ansío todo de ti… Te necesito…

Al terminar de escribir cerro la pequeña libreta y la dejo sobre su cama, el tierno Karupin se subió a la ama cuando Ryoma entro al baño y jugando y jugando la empujó y esta callo en la mochila de Tenis de su apuesto amo.

Al día siguiente en Seigaku un equipo de tenis liderado por las estrictas reglas de Tezuka Kunimitsu y las estrategias de Inui Sadaharu entrenaba con rigor para enfrentar la ronda en donde se definiría que lugar ocuparía durante el torneo de Cobe.

El capitán de Seigaku se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Fuji Syusuke, el problema era que en la mayoría sus sueños el ojizarco muchacho era protagonista de escenas que no eran aptas para menores de 18, y eso de verdad era bastante incomodo, el eran muy orgulloso como para admitir que se sentía atraído por ese chico tan bello y especial por el que babeaba la mitad de la escuela…eso incluía mucho personal masculino.

La verdad era que siempre sintió un poco de temor de que Syusuke prefiriera a otra persona que no fuese él…eso no lo soportaría, pero ser pareja de Fuji Syusuke significaba un paso duro de dar…no sabia como era su rubio amigo en asuntos del amor…aunque eso cambiaria pronto.

Pero era bastante lógico Syusuke tenia una mirada que hipnotizaba, en ocasiones la ternura de un osito, la belleza de un ángel y el alma de un demonio…era absolutamente deseable y sobre todo misterioso, era alegre y buen fotógrafo.

De pronto levanto la vista y vio que el protagonista de sus sueños lo miraba y le lanzo una de esas sonrisas que le hacían tener esos sueños indecentes, de verdad Syusuke era un genio…en todos los campos…bueno eso no lo sabia con certeza…no aún…y no iba a esperar a que se lo contaran.

Se sintió mas seguro de lo que se había sentido nunca con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el que todos estos años había sido su compañero, colega, confidente y…amigo. El síntoma fue una absoluta sensación de mariposas en el estomago, temblor en las piernas mientras se le acercaba y nerviosismo general cuando le dijo:

-Necesito de tu ayuda_ con vos suave y como siempre con un toque sugerente.

-¿En que?_ le espeto tratando de permanecer con la cabeza fría, ese sueño de anoche lo dejo fuera de si.

-Ryoma tiene una bitácora de los seguimientos que le hemos hecho a Sakuno, en la ha hecho una serie de aclaraciones de sus sentimientos quiero que la chica las lea ¿quieres ayudarme?_

-¿Crees que sea correcto que ella las lea y no que él sea quien se declare?_

-A veces es mejor leerlo…ayuda mucho_

-Pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos darles tiempo?_

-Pues si esto no se arregla pronto Ryoma morirá de depresión o uno de sus rivales de un pelotazo, la verdad es que me gustaría verlo, pero quiero ganar este torneo, no quiero que termine en una suspensión por duelo, aunque seria interesante_ dijo dándole esas sonrisas llenas de cinismo y psicopatía…**^-^**

-¿Que quieres que haga?_ dijo dándose por vencido

-Que planeemos una invasión formal a la vida privada de l O`chibi, iré a tu casa esta noche y pensaremos en algo_

-Bien, pero creo que deberás quedarte no tengo el auto para llevarte de regreso a tu casa, porque mis padres no están se lo han llevado a Kyoto_

-Bien yo me encargo de robar esa libreta del bulto de Ryoma…tu cúbreme_ dicho esto salio disparado hacia las cosas personales del O´chibi

-¿Eh?...Syusuke…yo…rayos_ El chico de sus sueños se había alejado.

Lo que ignoraba Tezuka era que para Fuji Syusuke él era mas que difícil de ignorar…mas que su amigo desde niño se sentía atraído hacia él y el hecho de que Tezuka Kunimitsu fuese un bombón no ayudaba; además de ser un capitán excelente era increíblemente guapo y tenaz, valiente, serio, franco y podían entenderse sin hablar, confiar el uno en el otro sin dudar y jugar tenis a muerte si era preciso, aparte del hecho de que era tan inteligente y eso le gustaba a syusuke.

Pero la amistad lo había ayudado a permanecer callado todos estos años hasta que sorprendió a Atobe declarándosele y a nuestro Bochou rechazando de plano, se armo de valor para comenzar a tratar de conquistar al joven que le robaba el sueño…y que en tantas ocasiones compartió su día a día.

Un representante dela Hyoteillego en toda su gloria ala Yamabukial adentrarse la tarde después de las prácticas. Sakuno salía de la escuela acompañada de Dan Taichi su fiel paje, llevaba su uniforme regular y eso implicaba estar en guardia con el viento pues la falda siempre la traicionaba levantándose más arriba de lo que debía.

-Vaya, pero que belleza tenemos aquí, eres muy bella no deberías taparte tanto, las mujeres hermosas deben lucir sus encantos… ¿cierto Kabaji?_

-Usu_

-Ven preciosa acércate_ dijo Atobe a una chica que lo observaba con total asombro y notable temor.

-Aléjate de ella abusador_ dijo Dan muy decidido.

-Nadie esta tratando contigo pequeño baboso, Kabaji hazlo pedazos…o solo quítalo de en medio_ dijo Atobe como si solo pidiese una limonada. Sakuno estaba atónita, como odiaba a ese sujeto era un prepotente, un presumido y no era tan lindo como Ryoma ¿quien se creería que era?

-Si das un paso mas date por muerto grandulón_ dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Kabaji.

-Una dama nunca debe amenazar de esa forma linda…no es muy femenino que se diga_

-Pues no me importa… ¿quien eres y que haces en Yanamabuki?_

-Pues solo soy El Increíble Atobe quería conversar con el entrenador y pues…debo admitir que solo verte me ha distraído de mi diligencia… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?_

-Nunca!, ya el entrenador se fue, es mejor que te retires _

-¿Antes de que hagas que niña?_

-Patear a tu guardaespaldas y luego a ti, presumido_

-No creo que lo logres tu sola_

-Pues con mi ayuda lo hará dos veces_ dijo la vos demente de Jin Akutsu.

-Creo que tenemos problemas Kabaji_

-Usu_

Mientras Ryoma atacaba salvajemente con su saque al desdichado de Oishi, el Tensai de Seigaku revisaba sus pertenencias en busca de la dichosa Bitácora de Ryoma Echizen, quien mientras jugaba a toda maquina se le ocurrió algo muy bueno…una idea del tema de una película que había visto en un avión en uno de sus viajes América, le enviaría regalos a Sakuno claro serian anónimos, pero si iba a ser en secreto, pero necesitaría un cómplice y ya tenia uno en mente…Fuji Syusuke.

Lo primero que le regalaría seria algo tierno…, el problema era que no sabía que así que tendría que recurriría al rey de las cosas tiernas…Eiji Kikumaru.

-Eiji-Sempai… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

-Claro O´chibi ¿deseas saber?_ dijo con dulzura.

-¿Que se puede regalar que sea tierno?_ eso impresiono al Neko...O-O

-Pues es muy sencillo un osito Teddy…no hay nada más tierno en este mundo y son la muestra de cariño mas linda que existe a las chicas les encantan_ dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-A las chicas…vaya_…Ryoma se avergonzó por no ser mas listo…**^/^**

Esa noche Fuji salio para casa de Tezuka con la bitácora recién robada a Ryoma con el firme propósito de idear la forma de hacerla llegar a manos de Sakuno, de una forma que fuese casi casual, pero ya que Tezuka era tan listo de seguro le daría mas ideas además podría pasar más tiempo con él.

Al llegar la noche se había desatado una tormenta infernal, Tezka oyó unos débiles golpes en la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una visión realmente celestial y poco común…Syusuke Fuji mojado totalmente empapado increíblemente sonrojado debido a la fiebre y temblando.

-Syu..Syusuke_ exclamo el apuesto joven agarrándole la muñeca haciéndolo pasar

– ¿Que pretendes llegando así a con este clima?_ fue a buscar unas toallas para secarlo, estaba realmente enojado y preocupado.

-Acaso no me vas a decir nada... ¡Syusuke Fuji!_ dijo mirándolo enojado.

-Tezka...Gomen_ murmuró en un susurro muy débil el chico mas codiciado dela Seigaku.

-Ya te enfermaste_ le seco con fuerza el cabello

-Por qué haces este tipo de cosas, Syusuke, ¡no ves que me preocupo!_

- Lo se...por eso las hago...adoro que te preocupes por mí_ susurro al tiempo que se ponía de pie para secarse mejor y comenzar a desvestirse.

-Syusuke...no digas eso_ contesto serio, pero sonrojado...^\\\\^

De pronto el chico se había desmayado o dormido no estaba muy seguro, asi que resolvió ponerlo en una cama cómoda suave y verdaderamente limpia y ordenada…la suya. Fuji merecía solo lo mejor. Bajo y le preparó un te y lo obligo a tomárselo, le trajo mas cobijas y galletitas. Después de sus esfuerzos el chico esta tendido en su cama la fiebre aun no terminaba de bajarle.

De repente Tezuka se vio a si mismo mirando la suave figura del que era su mejor amigo durmiendo con plena inocencia, paso sus dedos suavemente por una de sus orejas, eran tan suaves, decidido a verificar si el resto de su piel era igual sus dedos fueron bajando lentamente, primero por los cobrizos y sedosos cabellos, después por la tersa piel de la mejilla, sus labios eran tan bellos, en verdad Syusuke Fuji era un chico hermoso, siguiendo el camino de sus dedos llego a la espalda, apartando de inmediato la mano al ver como en aquel dulce rostro se dibujaba una mueca de placer, esto lo hizo detenerse en seco.

El chico despertó, mirándolo de pie junto a la cama donde se encontraba, se sintió desconcertado al verlo ahí, mirándolo, pero no dijo nada se incorporo difícilmente quedando de pie frente a el, esperando algún regaño mas, pero nada, Tezka tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y miro al joven.

-Acércate_ expuso finalmente, Syusuke se aproximo quedando a escasos centímetros de el, se mantenía en silencio y esperaba.

La mano de su amigo acariciaba sus cabellos tratando inútilmente de colocarles en orden, Syusuke estaba extrañamente sonrojado.

Sin embargo Tezuka no podía mas... aquel chico, inocente, malvado, cínico, provocativo psicópata del cactus y sexy era tan hermoso, sus ojos llenos un brillo mítico lo estaban volviendo loco, su frágil cuerpo perfecto, su suave piel bajo su mano, ¿a que sabrá?...se pregunto y tratando de encontrar respuesta a su pregunta acerco sus labios a la espalda rozándola suavemente, Fuji se vio sorprendido al sentir ese roce girando lo que pudo su rostro para ver que era, Tezka al sentir la reacción del joven trato de calmarlo.

En un momento el Tensai rodeó el cuello de su Bochou con sus brazos y acercó su cara a la de él lentamente, para distraerle y, lamentablemente lo hacia muy bien.

-Syusu..._ le besó suavemente, callándome de una vez por todas...O/o

Lo beso de una forma dulce. Tezuka pasó su lengua lentamente sobre el labio inferior de Syusuke antes de meterla en la boca de este.

Tezuka podía sentir el sabor a chocolate en la lengua de Syusuke. Tan dulce… tan… delicioso.

-Mmmm…_ Tezka lo besó lo mejor que podía, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Syusuke se sentía tan cálido, tan suave y tan dulce. Si el hubiese podido devorar al rubio en ese momento, hubiese estado feliz. Aunque parecía que Syusuke tenía la misma idea, ya que el se apretaba mas y mas sobre los labios de Tezuka.

Finalmente, comenzaron a sentir la falta de aire, Syusuke rompió el beso y se rodó hasta quedar a un lado de Tezuka mientras tomaba aquel necesario pero en ese momento inconveniente aire.

-Tezka...Tú nunca has…besado a nadie antes, ¿O lo has hecho?_ Dijo en burla sonriendo el genio. Tezuka solo le miro serio

-¿Por sabes a chocolate?... ¿venias corriendo?, ¿lloviendo?...y de paso ¿comiéndote un chocolate?_ dijo por fin entre furioso y preocupado, si algo le pasaba a ese demonio sabor a chocolate se moriría.

-Tezka...te gusto?_ susurró al separarse unos centímetros de el.

-... ¿Tu beso?_ lo miro sonrojado…O/O

-No…yo_ pregunto mirándolo fijamente como si pudiese leer en sus ojos sus sentimientos.

-Syusuke..._ murmuro abrazándolo fuerte, ese acto le dejo a Syusuke unas cuantas respuestas…así que se animo a tratar de ir mas lejos.

Le volvió a besar, de verdad le gustaba, lo encontraba atractivo, sentía que sin él el universo estaba vació, era mas que solo cariño, mas que solo amistad, aun mas que pasión...era amor verdadero, pero como Syusuke era todo un seductor, Tezka no se quería dejar llevar por sus besos, pero era que besaba...muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres Syusuke? - le pregunto sonriendo cuando sintió sus manos recorrer bajo su camisa.

-No crees que la pregunta seria ¿Qué quieres tu Tezka?_ preguntó mirándole con sus ojos de ángel, acercándose a sus oreja luego la besándola, bajando lentamente por el cuello, Tezuka se sentía en el paraíso.

-Ya, Syusuke_ murmuro sonrojado - Pa-para, quieres..._lo separo de sí - sólo estas jugando ¿cierto? -

-Si tú quieres pensar eso..._se encogió de hombros…ñ-ñ

-Creo que solo me manipulas_ dijo dolido mirando hacia la pared.

-Lo que pasa es que aun no confías en mí, ¿verdad?_dijo acomodándose la camisa -llevamos... mucho tiempo siendo amigos y ni siquiera te has dignado a decirme porque siempre tie... – lo interrumpió con un tibio beso en los labios que borro todo en lo que estaba pensando.

-Te dije que te ayudaría_ lo tomo a la fuerza y lo llevo hasta la cocina.

-Siéntate y en seguida te sirvo la cena_ Syusuke le miró confundido mientras cocinaba rápidamente, un poco más y ellos…, la verdad no le importaba hacerlo...con él, ya estaba en edad, lo que realmente le molestaba era que Tezka aun no tuviera confianza en él, que pensara que solo era un niño caprichoso que solo jugaba que lo que decía sentir por el no era verdadero.

-No podrás distraerme con unas caricias y unos besos...por siempre_ dijo dolido.

-No planeaba que esto pasara Syusuke…no se como reaccionar cuando estoy contigo…tu…tu…tu me confundes_ confezo finalmente.

-L-lo lamento_ dijo sin saber que decir el rubio de ojos azules.

-No te preocupes…no es tu culpa...tu solo me coqueteas y yo…yo pues soy un tonto_

-Tezka si lo hago es porque…_susurro acercándose por detrás de Tezka con sigilo besando su cuello.

–Syusuke…esto…no está bien_...muerto de vergüenza Fuji hacia que su cuerpo se descontrolara totalmente…^/^

-Por favor déjame…_murmuró el seductor rubio acariciando sus cabellos.

-No, por favor… basta ven a comer y vamos a dormir_ dijo controlándose y sirviéndole al chico.

-, dormir juntos ¡VIVA!_ exclamo Fuji haciendo una imitación perfecta de Eiji Kikumaru.

-No Syusuke, yo dormiré en el sofá…tu en mi cama_ Fuji se quedo de piedra… ¿Qué acaso Tezuka Kunimitsu era de acero?

Después de cenar, Syusuke esperaba convencerlo de dormir los dos en la misma cama quizás a fuerza de besos lo seduciría.

-No me hagas esto Tezka_ dijo con ojos suplicantes y un amago de puchero cuando lo dejo en su cuarto.

-Estudiare el caso de Ryoma tu duerme…es todo_ dijo tomandola Bitácoradel chico.

-Ven por favor_ dijo tomándolo suavemente de la mano mirándolo suplicante, a veces Fuji podía lucir tan tierno e inofensivo como un osito.

-La respuesta es no Syusuke…duérmete por favor_ dijo Tezka sintiendo su aplomo flaquear. Dio la espalda bajo las escaleras y después de leer toda la Bitácora creo una estrategia para ayudar a Ryoma, paso la noche en vela no podía soportar la idea de tener a Syusuke Fuji dormido en su cama y se moría por ir aunque fuera solo a acariciarlo, pero sabia que si lo hacia todo no terminaría ahí.

En la alcoba Fuji lloraba con toda su alma pensando que jamás podría tener entre sus brazos al chico más guapo y fuerte de la escuela…al que amaba… al que lo rechazaba.

Lo que Syusuke no entendía era que en Tezka había una batalla su corazón estaba compitiendo contra la razón.

Al despertar encontró a Tezka mirándole con adoración y un delicioso desayuno, eso le hizo olvidarse de todas sus lágrimas y contento se fue con él hacia la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente Tezka escucho los comentarios de todos incluyendo a Kikumaru y su consejo para con Ryoma y uniendo criterios apoyados en las preferencia románticas de Ryoma había fraguado un plan para solventar el conflicto del chico.

Los integrantes del equipo de tenis tuvieron una reunión general el tema a discutir en la misma era como ayudar a Ryoma a escoger una serie de regalos indicados que le indicaran a Sakuno que Ryoma El Samurai Júnior la amaba, pero que tenia miedo de declárasele de frente.

La idea patentada de Tezuka Kunimitsu, fue del agrado de todos los integrantes, era dirigida y orientada por Sadaharu Inui y por supuesto tenia como colaborador especial al tierno Eiji Kikmaru. Consistía en hacer de cupidos haciendo llegar a Sakuno una serie de detalles románticos de presentes acompañados de notas que dieran a la chica: primero la idea de quien era el que las enviaba y luego la impresión de que era amada con locura.

Todos colaboraron con gran ilusión dando cada uno una muestra a escala de lo que consideraban el regalo mas propicio y romántico que se les hubiese ocurrido…esto iba a ser un problema.

Ryoma se sorprendió por la reunión…eso no se lo esperaba…un momento todos los integrantes del equipo de Tenis sabían su horrible secreto…

-¡ Que vergüenza!

Esa tarde Ryoma se sorprendió de las cosas que sus Sempais le dijeron, entre ellas le dijeron que tendría que aprender que los cambios no siempre son para mal y que con la ida del colegio de Sakuno el oji-gatuno había ganado más de lo que perdió.

Ahora no tendría que esperar toda la vida para encontrar al atleta oculto dentro de Sakuno…Jin Akutsu lo había hecho aflorar hacia el exterior, pero el precio era más alto de lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Ella se encontraba en otra escuela y eso formaba una barrera que podrían bien separarlos o alimentar el anhelo de estar juntos; que a las chicas les encantan los obsequios y sobre todo aquellos que provienen de un admirador secreto…porque alimentan la ilusión. Tezuka Kunimitsu se sentía un genio.

-Este es el mejor regalo_ dijo Momoshiro

-¿Un CD de música?_

-Si a las chicas les encantan los Idols Singer de moda_

-Bueno en eso tienes razón_ dijo el chico.

-¿Qué es eso sempai una bufanda?_

-Si, pero se la tienes que hacer tu mismo es algo hecho con mucho amor_ dijo el tímido chico de dos caras.

-Bien es bastante apropiado_

-Un adornito de mesa_

-Es una gran idea siempre gustan de los adornos_ dijo Momoshiro muy convencido.

De pronto Ryoma noto una botellita entre las muestras…

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

-¡Tu jugo Sadaharu…Intento conquistarla no matarla!_

-O algo de computación_

-Bien es un poco mas aceptable…quizás lo necesite_ dijo Ryoma.

-Un osito Teddy algo más tierno no existe_ grito Kikumaru

-Bueno, si es lo mejor que he visto, viene al caso es una buena idea_

-Un llavero…de un gatito_ dijo con seriedad y un sonrojo en las mejillas el dueño de la patente de la serpiente Boomerang_

-Es lindo, pero ¿a que viene?_ comento Eiji sin malicia…*-*

-Pues le hará sentir que te lleva a todos lados además Ryoma se parece a un gato y tiene uno eso le dará un pista_

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_ exclamo el chico queriendo asesinar a su sempai a sangre fría

-Un portarretrato…es algo especial y muy estético_

-Vaya esta muy bien Sempai_

-Algo muy importante…un libro es indicativo de que la consideras una chica inteligente y sobretodo que la admiras_

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ dijeron todos a coro.

-Bueno, pero como este es un caso de amor debe ser de romance_

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ todos de nuevo.

-Deber ser muy especial como Victor Hugo...algo muy romántico_

-Ufffffffffffffffffff…que bueno que el Capitán Tezka tiene cerebro porque si no que seria de nosotros_ dijo por ultimo Horio Satoshi

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ gritaron todos los ignorantes a coro

Después de la reunión se trazaron las rutas de entrega de los dichosos presentes, mientras se pelaban por ser los primeros Kaoru Vs Momoshiro.

Tezuka noto que Syusuke se mantuvo observándole durante toda la reunión, sabía perfectamente por que y eso no le agradaba sino encontraba todo su autocontrol pronto se dejaría llevar por lo que sentía, aunque lucía tentador y lo peor era que aun le miraba…

-¿Te pasa algo malo?_ le dijo preocupado, pero sin perder la postura.

-No lo sé Tezka… ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tu?_ conminada insinuante.

-Basta Syusuke…estas molestándome de nuevo_

-Como si no quisieras que lo hiciese_ dijo el chico dejándole sin aliento, esta situación le preocupaba todos ya se habían marchado y estar solo con Fuji en los vestidores era inquietante.

-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso Syusuke_

-Se que te gusto de niño caprichoso…se que quieres aparentar ser de hierro, pero necesitas hacerlo conmigo yo te conozco como eres_

-Y como soy Syusuke Fuji_ dijo Tezka cansado finalmente de huir de el

-El chico que me ama y al que amo que lo único que necesita es un amoroso abrazo y un tierno beso_

-¿Que que has dicho?_

-Nada, solo olvídalo me iré a bañar_ dijo yéndose hacia las duchas dejándole con un colapso mental y eso no era bueno.

Tezuka termino de arreglar y recoger sus cosas y noto que aun salía vapor del agua caliente de las duchas pensó que pasaba algo malo porque su tierno y coqueto ángel no había salido así que se asomo y lo vio le dejo perplejo. Syusuke estaba vestido con ropa casual, pero el hecho era que le quedaba especialmente bien…si a ese chico le sobraba algo eran belleza y buen gusto se veía simplemente irresistible así que como halado por un imán invisible se acerco a el.

-Te vez muy bien_

-Me alegra que te guste_

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?_ dijo el calmado capitán tragando saliva.

-¿No lo se dímelo tu tienes algo en mente?_

En ese momento Tezuka lo callo poniendo dos de sus delicados dedos en su boca y unió sus sedosos labios con los de Syusuke colocando su otra mano detrás de la nuca de su chico y la otra en su mejilla, quería sentir su calor después de estar deseándolo secretamente durante tanto tiempo lo tomo entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su ser y lo recostó sobre el suelo de los casilleros aprovecho el momento para abrirse paso dentro de su boca e introducir su suave lengua dentro de la boca entreabierta de su amigo, y mientras Syusuke cerraba sus ojos para sentir más el apasionado beso que su amigo le estaba brindando, Tezka jugueteaba en toda su cavidad con su dulce lengua. Luego de unos instantes se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, y mientras ambos bajaban la cabeza totalmente sonrojados Syusuke dijo:

-No seguiré con esto, si no quieres…se que te hago daño te desconcentro a mi me gusta verte nervioso, pero si tu me lo pides no me negare_

-No, yo quiero seguir adelante, pero tengo miedo…de lo que siento por ti esto me asusta_

-Yo ya lo supere, si quieres me voy para que lo pienses mejor_

-No, usted Sr. Provocación vienes a casa conmigo_ dijo a modo de orden al provocativo rubio.

-¿Tezka Qué…que haces?_ dijo cuando el fuerte muchacho lo cargo hasta su auto y se llevo a casa como todos desearíamos poder hacerlo, solo que cuando llegaron no le preparo comida sino que lo llevo directo a su alcoba después de comérselo a besos comenzó a desnudarlo poco a poco Syusuke se sentía en el cielo todos sus sueños se hacían realidad estaba con el chico que amaba y nadie podía evitarlo.

Al cabo de varias horas de intensas caricias, besos y gemidos Tezuka Kunimitsu despertó feliz y absolutamente dichoso, no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz en toda su vida…y cuando miro a su lado la imagen que observo era digna de un cuadro a un Syusuke Fuji dormido, exhausto y con una tierna sonrisa, envuelto en su edredón favorito.


End file.
